Obsecion Predestinada
by lobo-moon
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si una noche te quedas dormida y despiertas en el mismo lugar pero en diferente epoca? Hermione descubrira los secretos ocultos acerca de los fundadores..  REEDITADO .  Salazar S.xHermion J.Granger .


_**Obsesión Predestinada**_.

**Aclaración****:** Los personajes no me pertenecen sino que es de la autoria de R.. Sino que los tomo sin fines de lucro.

**Pareja**: Salazar S./Hermione J. Granger.

_**I.**__ La Última Ronda de Perfecta_.

En una ventana que se encontraba en lo alto de un imponente castillo podía admirarse como suaves copos de nieve danzaban al ritmo del viento; además, que teñían las cosas de un bello color blanco. Desde las plantas hasta los animales el misterioso e implacable invierno; los había puesto a dormir en un dulce y acogedor sueño. En un frío día de Diciembre, se iniciaba las vacaciones de Navidad en el colegio de Magia y Hechicería, Hogwarts. Era el tiempo esperado por todo el alumnado antes de preocuparse por los exámenes que podrían llegar a dar los profesores; donde todo era cuestión de aprobar sin problemas. Aunque, para un sector de los que vivían allí dentro de unos meses se le cerrarían las puertas de ese lugar; donde tantas vivencias y tristezas habían pasado.

Pero, lo peor de todo era que aquel lugar ya no era seguro. El señor oscuro conocido con el nombre de "Voldemort" junto con su sequito apodado "Mortifagos" estaba empezando hacerse notar dentro del mundo Mágico. Aquellos que le habían hecho oposición fueron desapareciendo, silenciados o sufrido las más terribles atrocidades. Voldemort poco a poco tenía culminado a media población a sus pies. Ya no se mencionaba el nombre de Dumbledore, ni la existencia de la tan celebre Orden del fénix, fundada por el mismo que le dio muerte según los rumores el tan temido profesor en la área de la asignatura de pociones y ex jefe de la casa de la Serpiente (y ahora director de colegio), Severus Snape.

Los alumnos trataban de sobrellevar su temor con otras cosas como lo típico de cualquier adolescente. Eran épocas muy duras y caóticas no solo por el hecho de que se debía ser precavido a la hora de hablar, sino que el nuevo director cito nuevas normas muy estrictas en el colegio para alegría de cierto selador y rabia para de los demás habitantes del sitio.

En tanto, en una biblioteca amplia con: enormes estantes de libros de todo tipo, mesas y sillas cómodas para la confortabilidad del lector y donde solo existía una regla máxima en ese santuario del saber que se debía cumplir al pie de la letra. _Silencio_. A lo lejos de la puerta de la entrada de ese sitio, más bien una mesa algo apartada y a unos pasos de la sección prohibida. Una chica con bucles castaños que caían como cascada por su espalda, tez blanca y unos vivaces ojos color miel. Trataba de mantener la poco calma que le quedaba. Hermione Jane Granger trataba de que su vista puesta en las líneas de su manual titulado "Como dominar a una criatura peligrosa" no se saliera de su camino de lectura silenciosa. Gruño de pronto por debajo.

-_"¿Acaso hoy soy el centro de burla de todos? ¡Hasta cuando seguirán molestándome!"-._reflexionó en su mente, la chica de Gryffindor.

Los comentarios por parte de todos los allí presentes sobre los problemas que se sumía en el circulo –hasta ese momento-irrompible del gran "Trío dorado" conformados por ella, Harry Potter; el que se decía ser el salvador y Ron Weasley. Este último que le dolía recordar a la castaña y mencionar con soltura sin que su garganta no se secara debido a que reprimía. Estaba llenando su vida de tristeza y amargura a su corazón sumado también, las cuestiones sobre los movimientos de Lord Voldemort.

Más murmullos. Palabras que entraban a sus oídos con cosas falsas o que hablaban para agregar algo interesante. Cerró sus ojos. Sin poder evitarlo fue mojando con sus lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas las páginas del libro. Esto se le había rebalsado.

-"_Seguro que ya obtuvo lo que quería y por eso la dejo por la Lunática de Ravenclaw" "¡Espera tal vez es por que solo la quiso para un buen polvo!" "¿Quien quería esta con alguien como ella?" "Tal vez Flich o un Troll de la montaña_"-.

_Risas_. Los llamados de atención por parte de la bibliotecaria que salía en defensa de la castaña usando como amenaza el bajar puntos a los miembros de cada casa; que ni así lograba acallarlos. Hermione comenzó a temblar sin control. Tuvo deseos de gritarles, maldecirlos. Lo único que trato de hacer en ese momento era parar sus sollozos ahogados que brotaban de su garganta y secar sus lágrimas en vano que caían sin control de sus bellos ojos.

-ya basta… en un susurro apenas audible.

Mientras, tapaba sus oídos; se sentía como una niña pequeña ya no era la leona que hacia frente a cualquier pelea, estaba herida por dentro. Sintió de nuevos chillidos cerca de ella junto a la voz de cierta persona que le era conocida y que a la vez aborrecía. El joven de piel blanca, cabellos rubios y platinados miraba la escena con recelo que le brindaba la amiga de Potter. A Draco Malfoy una sonrisa irónica surco en su rostro; sin más se acerco como un felino a ella, mientras decía de forma venenosa y fría cerca de su oído:

-pero mira lo que me vengo a encontrar…si es nada, menos que Granger. ¿Estas haciéndole competencia a Myrtle la llorona? Ummm... acerco más de la cuenta al cuerpo de ella. Últimamente, la castaña estaba captando la atención de todos los varones del colegio después de que termino con la comadreja-como el mismo decía a los miembros de los traidores a la Sangre Weasley-. Y él no era la excepción salvo que desde hace unos años, mas bien desde que la vio entrar del brazo a Victor krum en el cuarto año a la Fiesta de Navidad; fue el despertar de algo nuevo en él; más bien una irrazonable obsesión fue lo que nació por la joven.

-¡Malfoy, piérdete! dijo con algo de firmeza y una pizca de miedo para levantarse de la mesa para rodearla y salir lo antes posible de la biblioteca; como siempre hacia. Todavía no se explicaba como tenia la cara para estar paseándose bajo el mismo techo del que una vez fue del director de ese colegio y decir el mismo fue èl que había lo asesinado con brutalidad (Aunque el no fue sino Snape), se podría decir que le gustaba mostrarse como un "heroe" delante de los de su casa; más Hermione no le daba gracia.

Pero mientras ella trataba de salir en tan solo unos minutos; él fue más astuto y aprovecho la distracción de la Gryffindor para tomarla de la muñeca fuertemente y arrastrarla sin piedad a alguna parte de la sección prohibida.

-¡Malfoy!... demandó con la intención de sacárselo de encima. Draco la ignoro olímpicamente y con sus fríos orbes grises miraba a ambos lados de la biblioteca; donde solo se lograba ver estantes de libros. Además, ya no se escuchaba ni el suspiro de un muerto. Detuvo su andar e fijo su vista adelante para ver lo que necesitaba en ese momento para poder tenerla a su merced.

-No escaparas, estas sola... dijo con cierta profundidad en su voz casi ronca-quiero acabar con esto-.

-¿De qué hablas, Malfoy? Déjate de bromas...no me asustas-le aclaró con desafío pero sin mirarlo. Las lágrimas cesaron aunque no sabía si volverían a brotar de nuevo de sus ojos; por que de a ratos parecía como una copa de cristal que con un solo roce podía llegar a terminar en el piso hecha pedazos.

Entrecerró sus ojos que brillaban con cierto enojo:

-¡No quieras confundirme!-. La tomó de las muñecas para estamparla contra la pared para hacer que la cabeza de la chica diera un golpe seco, un gemido agudo de dolor escapo de sus labios.-Granger...Granger... ¿Qué me has hecho? Mírame…ante ti…mi coraza cae, te odio. Por eso...-dijo al oído arrastrando silaba por silaba mientras la inmovilizaba para bajar una de sus manos hacia sus muslos y al mismo tiempo que le hacia sentir su erección creciente rozando con su entrada.

Cerró sus ojos asqueada, pudo sentir como le quitaba su capa que se deslizo por su piel hasta caer al suelo de piedra:

-¡Estas loco y enfermo! separarse de Draco pero èl tenia mas fuerza. El rostro del rubio viajo hasta desde su busto bien formado agregando que el aroma que inspiro del su cabello de la castaña lo embriago. Se relamió los labios lascivamente y deslizo finalmente su lengua húmeda sobre la tela de su camisa blanca para rozarla con sus pezones duros bajo la ropa-Solo quiero ir...a mi habitación...-le suplico ya con miedo.

-Hz...Granger…tratare de no ser brusco cont… hablo con burla en sus palabras cuando alguien le dio un puñetazo a la cara cosa que lo hizo estrellar contra el suelo separándolo de Hermione.-carajo... desde el piso para mirar al causante que le rompió en la carrera su labio inferior. La persona misteriosa le agarro de la solapa de su camisa con rabia.

-¡Tócala de nuevo y te juro que te mandare al infierno, Malfoy!ó la voz del extraño a la serpiente que tenía una sonrisa burlona y arrogante en su rostro.-eres de lo peor-.

-tus amenazas poco me importan; al final de cuenta ella será mía quieras o no. No podrás protegerla para siempre... contestó Draco esta vez en tono serio y que le aclaraba que iba a cumplirlo.

….

Hermione que no observó a su salvador tomó su capa con prisa y salio corriendo de allí. No le importo el hecho de haber dejado su libro ni nada solo quería alejarse, de ese lugar. El ruido de sus zapatos sumados a los pasos de alguien tras de ella, le hizo apresurar la marcha por los largos y extensos pasillos del castillo. Lo que supuso que podía ser el chico de cabellos rubios:

-"_No por favor_"ó Hermione sin darse vuelta. Más que el miedo cegaba sus sentidos impidiéndole escuchar la voz lejana que la llamaba:

-¡Hermione! Espera detente... un chico de cabello azabache desordenado, ojos verdes, portaba una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente y anteojos. Llevaba su camisa blanca con el símbolo de Gryffindor grabado en ella y unos pantalones negros. Le agarro su mano en el aire y la abrazo a su pecho.-tranquila, ya estoy aquí…-.

Hermione sollozo en silencio para rodearlo con sus brazos su cintura buscando su protección al saber quien era para decir con un hilo de voz:

-Harry, tuve miedo...Ya no se que hacer...si no hubieses llegado... sus castaños orbes anegado de lagrimas cristalinas para mirarlo.

-Si, lo se. Mione...Pero, no te preocupes…le di un buen escarmiento-. Sonrío a medias Harry, causando que la chica le devolviera el mismo gesto pero la sonrisa al chico se esfumo, en un instante.-pero, no se. Si vuelva hacerlo de nuevo, Hermione. Por lo que será mejor que no andes sola hasta que se las aguas se calmen…-.

-entonces, ¿De qué vale que me hayas salvado?… con amargura Hermione; separándose un poco de èl.

-¡Por eso es mejor que no estés aquí! herm, ¿Por qué no vienes a pasar la navidad a la Madriguera? Creo que…-dijo tratándola de convencerla cuando la chica negó con la cabeza para desilusión del muchacho; la idea de dejar a su amiga y casi hermana dentro del colegio no era del todo su agrado.

-sabes que no lo hare. Por mas que me quieras convencer, Harry. Además sabes que no soportaría verlo con con suavidad y llevándose una de sus manos al pecho para colocarse su capa.-como también no puedo ser egoísta contigo pidiéndote que te quedes conmigo estas vacaciones-.

-Pero no estaré tranquilo sabiendo que corres peligro aquí...-dijo en tono inseguro y desviando su vista. No podría soportar perder a alguien más ¿Por qué el destino siempre lo ponía a prueba? ¿Tanto le odiaba? Se preguntaba más de una vez.

Hermione le coloco una de sus manos en el hombro y le sonrío de forma dulce; cosa que hizo encoger el corazón del niño-que-vivió:

-te prometo que me cuidare, Harry. ¿Pero no te podría delatar, Malfoy que estas aquí?-. Le pregunto con preocupación.-sabes que Voldemort te quiere a toda costa... ¿Por qué te arriesgas a que te atrape?-.

-Digamos que he vuelto para ver si logro encontrar información que me ayude para hallar los Horrocruxes faltantes-le explicó con seriedad mientras llevaba sus manos atrás de su nuca para caminar junto a ella, por los parajes donde una hilera de ambos lados con armaduras antiguas descansaban de guerras olvidadas de una historia nunca escrita.-es un tema que me inquieta. Y, que vine a ver que tal son las cosas con ese murciélago grasiento en el lugar del Profesor ó con cierto rencor y frustración.

-Comprendo, has utilizado alguna poción multijugos ¿No?-desvío su mirada y dejo escapar una pequeña risita de sus labios-me lo suponía ya que a veces no me explicaba el solo hecho de que Nelville se sentara a mi lado y no evitara dormirse en las clases de Hermione haciendo que las mejillas de Harry se tiñeran de un suave rojo.

-Sabia que nunca te podía engañar, ó-aunque también estoy aquí por el hecho de que quiero ver a Ginny. Es tanto mi deseo por verla que quita el pensamiento y el aliento… con cierto romanticismo el joven.

-te has enamorado…Harry… Hermione con un deje complicidad.

-si y temo a este sentimiento. Y más por que estamos en tiempos difí Harry de forma sombría.-No, te olvides que ya algunos de los nuestros fue atacado por los seguidores de Voldemort un claro ejemplo es Bill...-mientras subían por las escaleras hacia la entrada de la casa del León y deteniéndose cerca del retrato de la Dama gorda que al verlo lo miro con molestia.

-Potter, no te dejare pasar si no me dices la contraseña-. Le chilló con ironía el viejo cuadro.-ya que dentro de unos minutos voy a tomar un té con Cecile...y no me puedo quedar mal-.

Harry tragó saliva.- ¿Y si no la recuerdo?-.

-No podrás respondió.

-por favor, Dama Gorda déjelo pasar...y no levante tanto la voz…ó tranquila y suave la castaña.- ¿O se le a dando acaso por las adivinanzas?-.

El cuadro refunfuño de mala gana al no tener respuesta para dejar el hueco de entrada libre a Harry para ingresar sin problemas este que le sonrío en agradecimiento a su amiga. Pero, vio que esta no le seguía lo que le hizo que arqueará una de sus oscuras cejas interrogante:

-Mione, ¿No vienes?-.

-Lo siento, Harry. Tengo que hacer guiño el ojo y le brindo una pequeña sonrisa.-no te acuerdas que mi deber es que todo este en orden por algo me gane mi puesto de Perfecta de Gryffindor…-.

-pero, es muy tarde para que andes sola por ahí... regaño mas la mirada de Hermione le hizo resignarse al intentarle hacerle entrar en razón.-pero…prométeme que no tardaras... ¿Si?-.

Hermione asintió para comenzar caminar en dirección opuesta a la entrada de la torre de su casa y en minutos desapareció de la vista del azabache. Harry no sabia que esa seria la última vez que viera a su amiga. Como tampoco se imaginaria que las palabras dichas por Malfoy serian ciertas; ya que él no estaría en el momento en que tuviera que enfrentarse con su propio destino sellado en las arenas del tiempo.

….

Podía sentir el frío calarle los huesos. Se aferro mas a su capa mientras continuaba su recorrido en el medio de la noche podía ver gracias a la luz nocturna su propia respiración. Por unos fragmentos de segundos, Hermione percibió a alguien cerca. Llevó su mano por inercia al bolsillo de su capa para lentamente sacar su varita; con la intención de hacerle un conjuro al que estuviera tras de ella.

Pero el maullido de la vieja gata del celador del colegio la hizo suspirar y guardarla de nuevo en su lugar; le resto importancia ya que el animal sabia que no estaba haciendo nada malo, al contrario, no estaba incumpliendo ninguna de las reglas mas bien les hacia llegar de su existencia a aquellos que no sabían de ellas.

-je…creo que será mejor volver no quiero traer mas líos...ó la castaña al ver que su labor estaba ya terminado que consistía en controlar cada pasaje, salón y demás cosas. Cuando se iba a volver para su respectivo camino, pudo admirar la silueta de una sombra gracias a las antorchas que con sus llamas alumbraban tenuemente en la oscuridad.

-Malfoy...-. Articuló apenas Hermione al ver que la sombra aumentaba de tamaño dando señales de que esa persona estaba a metros de ella. Busco con su mirada algún atajo con desesperación, logro divisar una entrada que conducía a un jardín abandonado que se conectaba con los terrenos del bosque prohibido.

Los pasos se escuchaban con más claridad. Hermione se mordió el labio con nerviosismo y tenia las piernas que tenían un leve temblor por sentimientos entre mezclado. Se sentía como un animal acorralado que trataba de escapar en vano de su cruel depredador; un movimiento en falso y seria su fin.

_-"¡Que hago! Tengo…tengo..."-._

El ritmo de su corazón se acelero y su respiración parecía entrecortarse. No lo pensó ni dos veces, se acomodo su capa lo mejor que pudo y corrió hacia esa salida. Al verse afuera el frío le golpeo contra su cuerpo. Respiro el aire para que se normalizara un poco y entrara a sus pulmones. Miro hacia ambos lados el sitio con más insistencia; ya había pasado ese jardín casi en ruinas y su objetivo ahora era buscar algo donde ocultarse de Draco Malfoy.

-No se…que hacer...-. Se oía su voz quebrada en el medio de un paisaje helado. Al sentir que estaba al punto de caer en la desesperación. Sus orbes aumentaron al ver un enorme árbol a lo lejos. Miro de reojo por su hombro al ver si divisaba al rubio y al ver que no se tranquilizo movió sus piernas con pasos pesados llego a él.

Tocó con su mano la corteza del enorme árbol y para iniciar una suave caricia; se sentía áspero y frío. Sonrío levemente:

-has estado…mucho tiempo solo, ¿No?-. Le cuestionó de forma enigmática la joven-tú creces…sientes pasar el tiempo como agua, te desnudas en la época de otoño, danzas con la primavera...en el verano, das tu propia sombra aquellos que la necesiten...pero...en el invierno…pareces estar tan..triste...-.

Las ramas del árbol se movieron un poco con el viento. Hermione se ubico en el hueco que daba el nacimiento a las raíces de la enorme planta mientras se frotaba sus manos para darse un poco de calor:

-si que hace…frío...-. Miró al cielo como caían un sin fin de copos de hielo a su alrededor, acomodo su capa en sus hombros mientras la improvisaba como si fuese una manta para darse algo de calor corporal. Se recargo en el árbol mientras entrecerraba sus ojos marrones.-si, me concedieras un deseo ¿Lo harías? Si es así...has que este pesar que tengo en mi corazón se vaya...y también que esta noche…se termine...-.

Hermione debido al cansancio se dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo; en su mente comenzó a atar cabos mientras caía en un profundo estado de relajación y tranquilidad. Se le vino los recuerdos de cuando conoció a sus amigos en el primer año, la veces en que los alumnos la molestaban, La cámara de los secretos y el basilisco en el segundo año, cuando conocieron a su profesor Remus Lupin y a Sirius, su muerte al caer en el velo por culpa de la sádica Bellatrix Lestrage, la muerte del director de Hogwarts era tanto que comenzó a sentirse en un estado en donde su cuerpo no sentía nada.

….

Gruño un poco pudo sentir un tacto de unos labios contra los suyos. Unas manos expertas recorrerle cada parte de su cuerpo; haciéndole experimentar sensaciones misteriosas y ajenas a su propio cuerpo. Su voz emitía sonidos suaves y apenas sonoros. Se agarro de algo con fuerza para abrir sus ojos con lentitud. Al principio su visión era borrosa hasta que a los pocos segundos se le aclaró; para darle la imagen de un techo de piedra. ¿Piedra?

Se trato de incorporar mas un dolor de cabeza le embargo haciendo que lanzara un quejido de molestia. Parecía como si el tiempo para Hermione se hubiese congelado miro la habitación para cerciorarse que fuera la suya.

-¿Dónde estoy?-.

La habitación en la que yacía ahora era: amplia y elegante, tenia cerca de una pared un enorme sillón de sauce color marrón, tapices con pinturas de centenares de misteriosas criaturas que parecían encantar ante los ojos de la leona, el que residía allí parecía tener un buen gusto por la lectura al ver los enormes estantes y varios libros que descansaban en ellos. A Hermione algunos títulos se les hacia desconocidos cosa que hacia que su curiosidad despertará.

Las sabanas que cubrían parte de su cuerpo tenia distintas gamas de rojizos algunos asemejándose casi a la sangre. Luego de unos segundos de verlas; guío sus ojos a las cortinas que eran también rojas y tenían amarradas un grueso listón de hilo dorado brindándole gracias a un gran ventanal el paisaje que seguía de color blanco. Estaba tan concentrada que no sintió que la puerta se abría haciendo un molesto chirrido. Salio de sus pensamientos solo para decir al ver hacia la puerta:

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-.

….

**Antes que nada, perdón si no actualicé tan seguido lo que pasa que este fan fic esta en proceso de reforma. Que quiere decir que me di cuenta que tiene varios errores (no con esto procede a borrarlo) No. Tan solo lo puliré un poco jeje. Bueno, por lo visto el primer capitulo esta lleno intriga.**

**¿Cómo es que Hermione termino allí? ¿Acaso el árbol le concedió el deseo que le había pedido? ¿Quiénes serán esas personas? ¿Qué clase de significado tiene las palabras de Draco?**

**Solo queda aguardar, les dedico este capitulo a: Natt723Catt, Aelita1993, memoriesofkagome, Uchiha um, yue yuna, NiñaaLindaa, Tentación Prohibida, la princesita de dior, Smitgback, Melissa Elizabeth Granger, Monalissa, HermioneloveTomRiddle, Aysha28.**

**Desde ya agradezco su apoyo; aunque lamento haber tenido que perder todos sus bellos rewins.**

**Besos!**

**L.M.**


End file.
